


That Other Time

by robotboy



Series: Rogue Street Stories [3]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Backstory, Jealousy, M/M, Mutually Unrequited, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Spanking, demon!Kay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27550237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotboy/pseuds/robotboy
Summary: Cassian brings a guy home and Kay doesn’t know what to do.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/K-2SO, Cassian Andor/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Rogue Street Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009476
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	That Other Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nununununu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/gifts).



> This is set years before the events of 1 Rogue Street, when Kay was still immaterial.
> 
> Consent warning: the OC doesn’t know he has an audience. Kay temporarily mistakes pre-negotiated rough sex for assault.

‘Please, please, _please,’_ Cassian sobbed. ‘Will you just fuck me?’

Kay stood very still.

The man on the bed with Cassian grinned. He pulled two long fingers out of Cassian’s ass, flexing his knuckles to drag bleating, trembling whines from Cassian.

Kay continued to stand still, possibly stiller than before. At least this stranger had no psychic ability: he hadn’t reacted at all to the presence of a Watcher demon skulking in the corner when Cassian had dragged him through the door by his belt buckle, tongue halfway down his throat. That was an understandable distraction, Kay considered, but since then Cassian had been hoisted up to wrap his legs around the man’s waist, carried across the room, thrown down on the mattress, and stripped naked, while the man hadn’t so much as glanced in Kay’s direction.

Cassian had, once. A brief flash of his eyes and a burst of red on his cheeks—but the latter was because the man had shoved Cassian’s thighs apart and taken Cassian’s cock in his mouth. It was easier when both of them were enamoured with each other, Cassian grabbing fistfuls of black hair and babbling a string of pleas about more, _more,_ no, _less,_ or he was going to come, _not yet, not yet._ His heel scrabbled ineffectually at the man’s shoulder, hips bucking even as he tried to hold back.

The stranger had surfaced and wiped his mouth, more for Cassian’s benefit than any necessity. Kay watched him: it was the job description, after all. The man was tall, nearly a head of height on Cassian, gangly but broad-shouldered. His clothes, scattered across the floor, were entirely black. Kay guessed he was older than any of Cassian’s previous paramours, though that number wasn’t exactly high.

The way he looked at Cassian, ready to eat him alive, had Kay’s tail flicking and twitching with irritation. Cassian was enjoying himself—the relentless groaning commentary made this fact undeniable—but this stranger was a little too careless, a little too quick. Cassian was still growing out of the bird-boned frame of his teenage years, still delicate, still slight. And Kay had to admit he was still protective, though Cassian wasn’t a child anymore and protecting him had never been Kay’s job.

He had politely ignored the years of Cassian discovering sexuality, as much as their arrangement allowed. The only time he had intervened was during a tearful confession made in the dead of night: _I like a boy. I really like him, Kay._ Who better to tell such a secret than a shadowy entity nobody believed existed?

The Empire offered no guidance on such issues: regardless, Kay had received no contact from them since Cassian was ten, when Kay had reported Cassian’s sensitivity was so low he could hardly perceive Kay himself, despite their tether.

 _It will be alright,_ Kay had said, with the confidence that far greater problems eventually consumed those who were marked.

Evidently, it had been alright, at least after the first heartbreak, the second crush, the third fling. Now Cassian was going to bars and finding strangers to bring home. All of this, somehow, leading to Cassian naked on all fours, begging to be fucked.

Two fingers weren’t going to be enough: the guy was generous with lube as he rolled the condom on, but he had an impressive girth—for a human, anyway. He teased Cassian, spreading his cheeks and sliding his cock along Cassian’s tailbone, nudging him with the blunt head of it. His smile was loose, eyes dark as he admired Cassian’s eager writhing. The position forced Cassian to sink back, wincing as he seemed to realise the consequences of rushing through foreplay. It wasn’t enough to discourage him, though: he bit his lip through a long, keening whine. Trembles coursed through him when the stranger was buried inside him.

‘Move,’ he muttered, and the stranger gave a slow, sinuous roll of his hips. Cassian got as far as opening his mouth to demand more when the stranger snapped forward with a thrust that nearly bounced Cassian off the bed. He grabbed onto Cassian’s hips and set an unrelenting pace, pushing yelps and shudders out of Cassian.

It wasn’t like any of the other cautious, fumbling experiences Kay had reluctantly witnessed. Cassian’s fingers scrabbled against the bedspread. A bead of sweat trickled up his spine. He screamed at a pitch that gave Kay concern for neighbours he’d never previously been concerned for.

Then the man pulled back a broad hand and slapped Cassian’s ass so hard it made Kay flinch. Cassian yelped, and Kay was still staring at the red print beginning to rise on his skin when the stranger struck again. This time his palm lingered, stroking over tender skin. The third slap landed on Cassian’s flank, the man’s fingers digging in to tug Cassian’s thighs further apart. The new angle had Cassian grabbing fistfuls of his own hair, muffling his pleading in his forearms.

Kay shifted, his tail switching sharply at the staccato rhythm of strikes building with no predictable pattern on Cassian’s skin. Cassian wailed as the man almost pulled out, giving himself space to hit Cassian’s ass with enough force to bruise.

Kay’s wings arched. He could speak through the radio, shredding the stranger’s eardrums with his mother tongue—although scolding them in Spanish would be enough to rattle them. But intervention could lead to exposure, and exposure to Kay finally being recalled by the Empire. Back to the Yonder—away from Cassian. He gritted his teeth, and concentrated on adjusting a buckle on his harness until it wasn’t so tight. He knew perfectly well what Cassian looked like when terrified and helpless, though he’d taken no pride in being the cause of it. Cassian now, looked—there was no other word for it— _ruined._

‘It’s good, it’s good,’ Cassian panted. ‘I asked for this.’

The stranger paused, laying his palm on Cassian’s lower back. ‘You change your mind?’

‘No,’ Cassian ground his hips back. ‘I said I _want_ this—don’t _stop.’_

Only he hadn’t said _I want this._ He had said _I asked for this,_ which the stranger should already know.

Cassian hadn’t been addressing the stranger.

A tilt of Cassian’s chin was all the confirmation Kay needed. Cassian wasn’t even looking at him, not really—that would have made things even more complicated—but it was a clear request. _Don’t intervene. Don’t mess this up for me. I asked for this._

The stranger gave a wry shake of his head, driving his cock deep into Cassian. Cassian was almost bratty in the way he rocked back to meet the stranger’s thrusts.

‘Come on,’ Cassian was struggling to sound serious with the breath being repeatedly punched out of him. ‘You can fuck me harder than that.’

The man snorted, raising an eyebrow. He pulled out of Cassian—Cassian whimpered pitifully—and flipped him over with ease. Cassian was folded in half, knees around the man’s shoulders. Kay held his breath in the seconds the man took aligning himself and sinking home. Cassian’s cock was dark with arousal, a desperate trail of fluid leaking over his belly.

 _I want this,_ he’d said, after all.

The man gripped Cassian’s thighs, spreading him wide and grinding into him with tight oscillating circles. He leaned down, murmuring into Cassian’s ear. It was too low for Kay to catch, and suddenly he _burned_ without knowing what it was.

Cassian nodded, lips brushing the man’s cheek. A slender hand reached between their bodies. Cassian stroked himself, a little faster than the stranger was fucking him, moans spilling out of him. His free hand carded the stranger’s hair back. Kay’s fingers twitched.

The man thrust so hard Cassian was approaching the corner of the mattress. His head tipped back, hanging over the edge. It exposed his throat, and the stranger’s mouth latched on. From the noises Cassian was making, Kay guessed there would be bruises there, too.

Cassian’s whines climbed into a higher register. Among a great many things Kay had never planned to learn about his charge, Kay knew this meant he was close to coming. It didn’t take long: Cassian panted, pinned down, his body going taut and his hand moving swiftly. He spilled between himself and his lover, eyes wide and glazed with tears. The stranger kept fucking him, a few rough thrusts before his own orgasm followed Cassian’s. He rolled off with a contented growl, leaving Cassian’s chest heaving with the sudden freedom. While the man disposed of the condom, Cassian hurriedly swiped the corners of his eyes until they were dry once more. He lay where he’d been thrown, mustering an exhausted smile when the stranger flopped beside him, an affectionate arm slung around Cassian’s waist. Cassian’s head still lolled off the end of the mattress, upside-down and facing a part of the room that was, among other plausible things, Kay’s direction.

And his precious, remarkable Cassian, who had developed an entire language of glances and fractional movements that escaped Kay’s ability to paralyse him—that he had built for them both _in spite of_ Kay’s imperative to paralyse him—now expressed a subtle grammatical shift that changed the meaning of everything around it.

_This is what I want._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for checking out this series! I have [some more Cassian/Kay and Cassian/Kay/Bodhi fic here,](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&include_work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=13144429&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&user_id=robotboy) and tons more Star Wars on my works page.


End file.
